Summary It has been stated that ?a person is only as old as his/her arteries? (Sir William Osler ~ 1898). With aging, large central arteries such as the aorta and carotid arteries lose their elasticity while small peripheral arteries lose their ability to dilate and constrict in response to perturbations. Vascular dysfunction may affect blood flow delivery to the brain, directly impacting cognitive performance. African Americans have premature vascular aging, which may contribute to premature cognitive aging. In our first aim, we will examine racial differences in novel measures of arterial stiffness, endothelial function, cerebral blood flow and cognitive function. In our second aim, we will explore dynamic changes in aforementioned parameters during a cognitive challenge. Results from this study may suggest a crucial vascular component to racial differences in cognitive performance. Early intervention to target specific aspects of premature vascular aging in AAs as identified in this study may lead to better preservation of cognitive function with advancing age and help abrogate racial disparities in hypertensive cerebrovascular damage and cognitive impairment in later life.